Time dancing
by Beautifulbucket
Summary: My first story, I'm not sure what ship it will be so you won't mind to RR right? Anyway, another Hermione goes back in time, but NOT with a time turner! Chainsaws, wannabe birds and devil horns! fifth chap up!
1. Prongs idea

I don't own anything, just the upcoming plot...

* * *

"Stupid cow, how dear she do this to me?" a tall boy grumbled as he walked down the corridor, "doesn't she know who I am?"

Sirius black, a very handsome seventh year had just been turned down and was now walking down to the famous great hall of Hogwarts.

"She should be grateful for me even asking her but noooo, she just had to turn me down didn't she?" Sirius screwed up his face and said with a voice that could rival a banshee, "_You just like my pretty face Sirius; you don't have any real_ _feelings for me_, bloody hell, I asked her to go to the dance with me nicely what more does she need?"

"Who needs what?" A brown eyed boy beside his asked.

"That stup…wait when did you come?" said Sirius when he and the other boy joined the other students hurrying in to the great hall for a good lunch.

"Oh, I have been walking with you a long time old friend, you just didn't see me 'cos you were too busy grumbling about some girl"

"What?" Said Sirius, staring at the boy with a horrified expression, "James, this wasn't _any_ girl this was Miranda Hopkins! The schools hottest girl!"

"Maria Harkins"

"Yea- what?"

"Her name is Maria not Miranda and it's Harkins not Hopkins"

"Yeah whatever" Sirius muttered and entered the great hall.

The four long tables were now filling up with students under the clear blue ceiling and James and Sirius made their way to the Gryffindor table where a sandy haired boy with light brown eyes and a chubby blond boy sat.

Smiling, Sirius sat down beside the blonde boy and began piling food on his plate.

"Hey Sirius, what is this I hear about you being turned down?" Remus, the sandy haired boy across the table asked with a teasing smile, "something about feelings huh?"

"Yeah, she didn't like my romantic side," said Sirius making James, Remus and the blonde boy whose name was Peter laugh out loudly.

"Since when did you have a romantic side black?" snorted James when he and the other boys finally regained their breaths.

"What?" said Sirius faking hurt, "I'm not allowed to have feelings and a weak spot for red roses?" sending the boys in to another fit of laugher.

"Well anyway, who are you going to the ball with now that Maria turned you down?" asked peter, wiping away any happy feelings existing.

"Well done, peter," muttered James who sat beside peter giving his best friend a worried look as his face went from red to white.

"I…I'm not…I don't know" Sirius finally managed to say staring angrily on his soup as if it was the tomato soups fault that he didn't have a date.

"You know, I have an idea," James said, leaning over the table and spoke again with a quiet voice "you know they say that that room of requirement can give you the thing you need most right?"

"Right" Sirius and the two other boys answered, now curios what James has come up with.

"Well, lets say that Sirius really, and now I mean _really _needs a date to the Yule ball, wouldn't room of requirement bee able to like, create one for him?"

A long silence followed James suggestion.

"Bloody hell" muttered Remus staring at James with big eyes.

"You can say that again" peter said breathlessly.

"Well are you up for it mate?" James asked smiling at Sirius who wore the same expression as Remus "I mean, I'm not sure it will work but it's worth a try right?"

Half an hour later Sirius walked thru the portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room only to find Remus and peter waiting for him in the best seats by the fire.

"It worked?" Peter asked, as Sirius sank into the armchair next to Remus's.

Sirius didn't answer. He was still pondering the details of James plan.

Half of him wanted to run to the room of requirement and see if there was a beautiful girl waiting for him, but the other half wanted to forget the whole idea.

'I can't do it, there will bee to many complications, what if I come to the ball with a girl no one will recognise, won't that be a little suspicious?' Sirius frowned and ignored his friend's worried glances.

'But I can't go to the ball alone! I mean, it's me we are talking about; I'm the biggest playboy in the whole school!'

"Oi! Padfoot, are you all right?" Remus asked peering at him over the potions book he was reading.

Sighting Sirius looked at Remus, "I didn't go to the room of requirement, I think I will wait a while and then maybe if I don't get a decent date, and only maybe then I will go there"

"Smart chose mate" Remus said smiling, "and now if you please, remove Lily and James from our dorm so we finally can change from our robes"

"Remo – Oh for merlins sake, don't tell me they are up there again?"

"Yes they are, ya know sometimes I think it was better when Lily hated James" Laughing at Remus comment on the couple Sirius made his way up to the seventh year boys dorm, still chucking he lifted his hand just to knock as the door opened.

In front of his stood now a blinking redhead with a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh, ehm…Sirius, I was just, ehm, yeah…" the girl blushed furiously and ran fast down the stairs as Sirius moved away from the doorframe.

"Padfoot mate! What are you doing up here?" James said lightly but it was obvious that he was nervous 'cos he kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other and running his hand thru his dark brown hair "You, ehm…you came to tell me if it worked?"

"No James I was not coming up here to tell you the fact that I wont try going to the room of requirement if it's not necessary. I came up here to tell you that neither Moony or wormtail want you and Lily to shag in our dorm"

"But I'm a man! I have my needs and – Wait…what you mean with I won't try going to the room of requirement if it's not necessary? Padfoot don't you understand, it _is _necessary!"

"Jamie, its still six days 'till the ball, and I know I can get a date until then."

"No you can't cos every 'good' girl is taken!" James half shouted half cried as he sized Sirius shoulders and shook him "You can't go to the ball single! You can't!"

"For merlins sake calm down prongs! Jeesh, you're getting more worked up about this then me, and seriously James, when that happens, its not good" said Sirius.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but promise me you won't go to the ball alone right? 'Cos if you do it will be the end of the maradour honour!" pleaded James "why don't you just go to the room of requirement and find out if you can create a girl or not? I mean then you can relax knowing you have an last minute option"

Sighting Sirius only nodded and gave James a pat on the back before he fell down on his four-poster bed.

'Last minute option? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, 'cos James is right, I can't go to the ball alone and if I do…well then I'm never gonna hear the end of it…' Closing his eyes Sirius once again started to ponder the fact that he didn't have a date to the ball and when the other boys finally had gone to bed he had his decision made, tomorrow he was going to the room of requirement.

"Nooo! Don't let them get me! Please, I don't wanna dance tango with snivellus!" muttering hexes under his breath Sirius groggily opened his eyes to glare over at James who had woken him up every morning the past six years with nightmares or other perverted dreams.

James had a habit, that he very much denied, to talk in his sleep and reveal his most guarded secrets and feelings, some times Sirius or Remus were forced to cast a silencing spell on his bed to get a good nights sleep.

"He's been going on like that for fifteen minutes," said Remus who was standing in front of a mirror fixing his red and gold school tie, "It's really a miracle that you been able to sleep thru it all, even Peter woke up and left for dinner."

"Yeah, well peter always wake up early when he know its cheese to breakfast" answered Sirius and heaved himself from the bed.

"How did he know that?" Remus asked as he tied his shoes, "I mean I'm the one with a super nose."

"We went to the kitchen to put a potion in the Slytherins soup and then peter asked when they were gonna get us cheese for break fast again"

"It wasn't me Lily I swear! They made me dance, I didn't mean it!" James suddenly shouted making both Remus and Sirius jump.

"God, cant we make him mute? Please Remus, only for a week!" Sirius begged as he fixed him self up in front of the mirror Remus had occupied a moment ago.

"We did that last year remember?" Remus smiled and picked up his book bag.

"Yeah and do you remember how nice and quiet it was?"

"I do, but I really need to get going, prefect meeting in five minutes"

"What? You're leaving me to wake up this snoring wannabe troll?" Sirius asked annoyed, why did he always get the task to wake James up?

"Yes I am, so be a nice boy and get him ready for another day of fabulous learning, wonderful books and best of all, more chances to prank the Slytherins!" Laughed Remus as he closed the door leaving Sirius and a still sleeping James alone in the dorm.

* * *

**SO** what ya think? Maybe its worth a RR?  
And whom do you want Hermione to end up with, Sirius, Remus, Lucius Malfoy or someone else? Please RR!


	2. Devil horns and dates

Hi, I don't own anything, YET! Heh, no I don't own anything now and I never will, sob.

Anyway, here is the second chap hope you like it! oh, and you will vote for witch boy who going to get mione right?

* * *

"Hermione put that bloody thing away!" Ronald, also known as Ron weasly said, giving his best female friend an annoyed look.

Putting down her cup of coffee Hermione took a look at her friend, mentally cursing him for bothering her before she had her fifth cup of coffee.

"Don't curse Ron there's kids at the table" said Hermione gesturing at the first and second years down their house table.

"Well sorry mum but I can't stand looking at that, that...thing!" The redhead said pointing at the potions book lying on the table.

"Ron, it's a book," Harry, a dark haired boy with glasses said smiling at his friend, "If there is any book you should be afraid of it's the book Hagrid gave us in our third year"

Shuttering, Ron cast a worried glance up at the head table where Hagrid was busy talking to Madame sprout.

"Whatever, I thought they where interesting" Hermione said waving to Susan bones who just walked past them.

"What?" Ron shouted so loudly you could have mistaken his voice for a howler, "Hermione how the bloody hell can you think those things were interesting?"

Ignoring Rons voice Hermione took another sip of her coffee before she answered in a tone that said end of discussion "Ron, I know as well as you that the books was not the best when it came to lesions books, but when you finally read them they were really interesting and really well written!"

Scowling at his bossy friend Ron turned to Dean who where sitting on the other side of him to, once again, discuss the unnecessary thing muggles called soccer.

"So…granger, how was the party?" a voice drawled behind Hermione.

Turning around she came face to face with the one and only Draco Malfoy, who at this moment was looking like he had one hell of a hangover.

"Oh, well if you call that a party…" Hermione said with a teasing smile, it was no doubt he had come over to her table just to gloat at her hangover and make himself feel better.

"What do you mean? It was the party of the year, at least in Hogwarts" Draco sneered at her, probably angry that she didn't have and hangover and a crappy morning.

Laughing at Draco's angry face she motioned to him to sit down.

During the war, she and Draco had become really close friends, although they still argued over the most pathetic things.

Draco had also bounded with Harry and Ron, after finding out that Ron was dating pansy and Harry was dating the other Slytherin girl, Millicent Bullstrode.

"Oh, please Malfoy, you were so drunk that I was surprised you can walk today" Harry said, snatching Rons now cold toast.

"I was not drunk! Head boys don't get drunk!" Draco exclaimed, looking at Hermione for support.

"Draco, darling, you were drunk, why ells would you stand on the table singing 'ops, I did it again'?" Said Hermione, completely ignoring the fact that Dracos pleading eyes were turning to max power glares "and didn't I tell you to leave my CDs alone?"

"Why should I, if the head boy cant trust her head girl then why should I then leave you're CDs alone?" Draco answered, stealing the toast that Harry had steeled from Ron.

"You're not making any sense," Hermione said, smiling and pouring herself a new cup of coffee.

"Nether are you, how come you're having a hangover? If I don't remember correctly, you where the one drinking most of everyone"

"Don't you know?" Harry asked smirking at Draco.

"Who don't know what?" Ron asked turning back to Hermione and the others, his expression however, became murderous on the second his eyes saw the toast in Dracos hand, "Malfoy, if that is my toast I swear I will-"

"Draco here, Don't know why Hermione is immune against alcohol," Harry said in a hurry, drawing Ron's attention back to Harry instead of Draco.

"Oh, Really?" said Ron while a smug smile spread over his face, "that would be 'cos she made an potion wrong"

"What?" Draco said, his voice matching Rons when Hermione said that she found the monster book interesting.

"Yep, remember that time we where making a sobering potion, Mione added the Cactus eggs to early and made the potion permanent"

"Shit, I really pity granger," Draco said, giving Hermione a sad smile.

"What? Why would you pity me? Personally I think it's pretty useful" said Hermione, a confused look at her face "you know, while everyone gets drunk and tell their most secret secrets I don't and then later on i can blackmail everyone!"

"Yeah, you get that right" Ron mumbled.

"Well, what's the use of alcohol if you don't get drunk?" Draco said, still little shocked that the golden girl of Gryffindor would blackmail anyone.

"From my point of view, you Mr Malfoy, shouldn't even know how alcohol taste"

Gasping, Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione all turned to see the headmaster of Hogwarts Ocean blue eyes twinkling down at them.

"Headmaster!" Hermione said, inwardly wincing from the guilty tone in her voice.

"Ah, yes Miss granger and Mr Malfoy, can I please speak with you two in my office? And no need to look so scared children; you're…let's say, birthday party? Last night has nothing to do with this conversation."

"So, what did Dumbledore want?" Ron leaned and whispered to Hermione, who was his duelling partner in Defence against dark arts.

"Oh, not much, he wanted us to plan a Yule ball" Hermione whispered back, drawing her wand at the same time.

"A ball huh? Well at least you won't go with some Bulgarian wannabe bird" Said Ron, who also had drawn his wand and was now sending away a hex.

"Why do you dislike him so much anyway? What has he ever done to you?" Hermione scowled at Ron while she was dodging his hex.

Hitting him with a terifinga hex, Hermione send Ron crashing in to the wall across the classroom.

"Well, except the fact that he is alive" Ron smirked and attacked Hermione with a new hex, witch she easily blocked.

Now, the whole room had stopped duelling to watch the two people.

Hermione who was one of the brightest witches of the century was the best dueller in the whole school, professors included, was now royally kicking Ron weasly, Gryffindor star keeper, in a duel, something that had happened every DADA class since they where paired together.

"You know, I'm surprised you can get up on a broom with that big air head of yours" Hermione said in a calm voice, to calm, as she did a complex move with her wand, making roots and other plants start to grow precisely where Ron was standing.

"Well this air head was the reason we won the last Quiditch game if you forgotten that!" Ron shouted in a slightly panicked voice as he tried to get away from the plants that were now tying him to the floor.

"Well, seeing that you are tied to the floor right now I don't understand why I should care" Hermione smirked and Accioed Rons wand, winning the duel.

A cheer interrupted Hermiones and Rons "discussion" as the students who had been watching them went over to congratulate Hermione.

"That was an interesting show miss granger and mr weasly, and pray tell, how come that every time we practise one defence spell or charm, you two end up duelling?" Professor Daghen said chucking at the two students horrified expressions, "but do not fear, I shall not put you in detention, actually...I think I will give Gryffindor ten points for that excellent demonstration"

Another cheer came from the Gryffindors who all where grinning at Ron and Hermione, they did not only have a professor who actually could teach defence, they had a Gryffindor Snape.

With a Gryffindor Snape it means that Professor Daghen did not only favour every Gryffindor, he really despised the Slytherins as much as the real Snape despised Harry.

"You know, being the boy-who-lived I'm supposed to be the duelling star" Harry said fake pouting at Hermione as they made their way out of the class room.

"Well I'm sorry that you can't beat me but I will always be better then you potter" Hermione said, grinning at her best friend who where play scowling at her.

"Yeah and are you telling me I'm a bad dueller? 'Cos you-know-who is pretty shitty himself, I mean he had a problem with one kid, while _I_ have a problem with a full grown woman!"

Said Ron joining their play fight.

"Well then I guess I'm not needed here anymore," Harry said solemnly before he followed Ron and Hermione down to lunch, all three of them laughing.

When they entered the great hall, Ron and Harry made their way over to the Slytherin table to sit with their girlfriends, leaving Hermione alone at the Gryffindor table.

Sighting she went over to and empty space and begun to pile food on her plate and searching for milk.

The reason she was searching for milk was easy; it was the only drink you could transform to coffee and being a true Slytherin underneath the goody-goody façade, Hermione refused to tell anyone, no mater how much they where begging her, what spell she used...no, she woulden't tell them,the coffee was hers and only hers.

"Are you looking for this?" Draco Malfoys voice interrupted her thought as he handed her a jug of milk.

"Why yes I was" Hermione smiled as Draco poured some of the white liquid in her cup, also trying to catch the spell as her milk turned in to black hot coffee.

"You know, it's not normal to drink coffee at breakfast, lunch and dinner! Not even the professors are that extreme!" Draco said as he placed an pancake on his plate.

"The professors don't even have coffee, the house elves has banned it from the kitchen 'cos to many of them got drunk while they were serving it" a smug Hermione informed Draco "and what are you doing here anyway?" she questioned, Draco only used to come over here on the morning to annoy _her_ before she got her coffee.

"What I'm doing here? Haven't you eyes woman?" exclaimed Draco with a haunted expression on his face.

"What do you mean with that Malfoy?" Hermione said scanning the hall before her eyes landed on Ron and pansy snogging.

"Oh" was all that escaped her lips before she had to turn away, not wanting to throw up in the great hall.

"Yeah, oh, do you now see why I wanted to sit here? I swear if it woulden't ruin my good looksI would tear my eyes out" Draco scowled "and we have to plan the Yule ball too"

"Right, you meet me in the room of requirement at…lets say nine?"

"Right, and can you now tell me why you told Dumbledore it was gonna be an masquerade?"

Inwardly laughing at Dracos annoyed voice Hermione shrugged, the real reason she did it was because Draco hated masquerades but there was no chance in hell she was going to tell him that.

"The devil made me do it" was her only answer.

"Argh! When I said the devil made me do it I didn't want him to take it so seriously!"

An royally pissed of Hermione granger was right now making her way to the room of requirement muttering curses and hexes that would make Voldemort himself run for his life.

"How dare he do this to me! When I get my hands on him…"

The reason to Hermiones angry behaviour was as you might suspect, because of Draco Malfoy, cos the moment Hermione had said her witty line in the great hall he had hexed her forehead to grow two little red devils horns, something that had caused her many comments from the boys about her being naughty and other stuff.

Hermione had of course not appreciated this, so it was pretty understandably why she right this moment was set to kill a special blonde Slytherin.

Stopping in front of the door that led to the room of requirement, Hermione tried to calm herself down, that however was not working so very good.

Slamming the door open the brown haired girl stormed in to the room closing the door after her with such force the whole room started to shake.

"Bloody hell woman, you don't need to start an earthquake!"

Fuming, Hermione turned around to yell and hex Draco but when she came face to face with him…

"Aaaaaah!"

"Aaaah!" after Hermione had opened her mouth and screamed the black haired boy followed her example and let out an even louder scream.

"Who the hell are you?" Hermione screamed backing against the wall to steady herself because the room hadn't stop shaking.

"I'm you're bloody date!" the black haired, and very handsome, boy screamed back as he once again followed Hermiones example to steady himself against the wall.

* * *

Hey folks, I'm going to leave it there, but you won't mind to RR right? RIGHT? 'Cos if you don't I'll send…. fluffy! After you!

Heh, but seriously, you wont mind to vote about who Hermiones going to end up with right? The guys are following;

Lucius Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Sirius Black

Severus Snape

Remus Lupin

(And if you have some one else on you're mind, Tell me!)

And don't forget to RR!


	3. The explanation

Hi, first I'd like to thank you all who RR and second, why does EVERYONE chose Sirius?

Well ok, he is handsome, perfect, funny, cute, gorgeous, and nice, has a sense of humour and there is this possibility that he owns a penguin but that's not so bloody special!

Ok, time to stop rambling, so, It's you're choice so keep voting about the guy who's going to win mione's heart!

Oh, and I don't own anything blah blah, yeah yeah, you get the point…

Last chapter

"Who the hell are you?" Hermione screamed backing against the wall to steady herself because the room hadn't stop shaking.

"I'm you're bloody date!" the black haired, and very handsome, boy screamed back as he once again followed Hermiones example to steady himself against the wall.

* * *

Shocked, Hermione stopped screaming to stare at the black haired boy. 

"You're what?" she asked as the room stopped moving and they both slowly slid down the wall to sit at the floor.

"You're date, I created you" the boy answered haughty as he stood up to dust himself of.

"What the hell are you talking about? If this is one of Dracos pathetic pranks I swear I'm gonna kill him!" Hermione screamed and jumped to her feet only to get a door in her face.

Cursing and holding her forehead she warily touched her devil horns to see if they were broken, after confirming they where whole she looked up at the black haired boy only to see a sandy haired boy standing beside him.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" the boy who had slammed the door in her face said kneeling down in front of her.

"Yeah I'm ok, I think" Hermione grumbled as she rubbed her now sore horns "and can you tell me why you are here, I'm supposed to meet Draco here"

"Draco? Sorry darling but there is none with that name in whole Hogwarts" the black haired boy said, helping her to her feet "but if you're looking for a extremely hansom man to go to the Yule ball with, I'm always at you're service"

Blinking dumbly at the boys she saw the Gryffindor crest at their robes and slowly begun to figure everything out.

"What are you're names and why are you here?" She warily asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well my lady, _you _are here because I created you to bee my date for the Yule ball and if its not too bold, I must say that you look much better then I had expected."

"Padfoot, I don't think you created her," the 'smart' boy, as Hermione had named him, said.

"But why else would she be here, I mean look at her, no girl in Hogwarts would wear such short skirt!" the 'stupid' black haired boy exclaimed, gesturing to Hermiones school uniform.

"Excuse me?" Hermione sneered, not only had this boy made an unwanted compliment (if you could call it that), he had also claimed to create her and did not answer any of her questions "First of all, I'm not you're bloody creation, I'm Hogwarts current head girl and for you information every girl has this kind of outfit!"

"What? No you can't bee the head girl, Lily Evans is!" smart boy said, looking at her with and puzzled expression.

Opening her mouth to snap at the boys Hermiones face turned from angry to absolutely shock in a time of three seconds.

Staring at the boys old robes, unknown faces and remembering how the smart boy had called the dumb boy Padfoot everything fell in place.

"Oh my god…" She breathed and the boys watched in fascination how her face went from red to blue to white and then stopping on an ugly shade of grey.

Not knowing what to do Hermione sized the boy's front robes and dragged them out of the room.

Walking as fast as she could with two struggling boys after her ("she may be small but she's definitely not weak!" "Shut up Padfoot!") Hermione stormed thru the corridors and stopped outside the stature watching the head masters office.

Glaring at the two boys who had stopped moving behind her and was now trying not to back away from the very scary girl in front of them.

"Ok, witch one of you have the password?" the girl sneered and gave Sirius a very dirty glare.

"What make you think we have- Ouch!" pain shot thru Sirius foot as he scowled at Remus who just had rammed down his own foot on Sirius.

"It's, ehm…devil horns gummiss" Remus answered Hermiones question and gave her a charming smile as he hoped to calm the angry woman down, Sirius on the other hand was now trying to stifle his laugh.

As Remus spoke the password the statue moved, allowing Hermione and the boys thru.

Hermione gave Remus a small smile and dragged Sirius up the stairs, up to the big oak doors and knocked.

"Come in" Albus Dumbledores voice rang thru the doors and Hermione pushed them open "ah! Mr Black and Lupin, is there something I can help-"

The headmaster stopped as his eyes landed on Hermione who had taken a step forward.

"Professor Dumbledore I think we have a problem" said Hermione, her voice breaking and the clam façade on her face turned to a face of worry "you see, I think I have, someway, been transported back in time by Mr black here"

Three pair of eyes turned to look at Sirius who where franticly looking around in the room for a possibly exit.

"Miss…"

"Hero Chader for now professor, I don't think it would be a good idea to let you know my real name," The girl in front of him said.

Slightly frowning Albus peered at her thru his half-moon shaped glasses, no; this was not an ordinary girl.

"Yes I do believe you have right Miss Chader," the headmaster said, turning his gaze back to Sirius "and now Mr black, care to inform us how this happened?"

Sighting Sirius made one last attempt to find and escape way but Remus was now blocking the doors and obviously wouldn't let him pass.

"Well you see professor, I think it all started with the fact that I didn't have a date to the Yule ball…"

* * *

"It wasn't me Lily I swear! They made me dance, I didn't mean it!" James suddenly shouted making both Remus and Sirius jump. 

"God, cant we make him mute? Please Remus, only for a week!" Sirius begged as he fixed him self up in front of the mirror Remus had occupied a moment ago.

"We did that last year remember?" Remus smiled and picked up his book bag.

"Yeah and do you remember how nice and quiet it was?"

"I do, but I really need to get going, prefect meeting in five minutes"

"What? You're leaving me to wake up this snoring wannabe troll?" Sirius asked annoyed, why did he always get the task to wake James up?

"Yes I am, so be a nice boy and get him ready for another day of fabulous learning, wonderful books and best of all, more chances to prank the Slytherins!" Laughed Remus as he closed the door leaving Sirius and a still sleeping James alone in the dorm.

Glaring at the door, Sirius dragged a hand thru his hair as he tried to come up with a new way to wake James up.

Smirking, Sirius transformed a blanket on the floor to a chainsaw and made his way over to James bed.

The reason Sirius had decided to wake James up with an chainsaw was simple, The evening before Lily Evans had called James an 'stupid and ignorant jackass who didn't even know what the chainsaw massacre of Texas was', and being the love sick fool James was he had spend one hour in the library to find the book and now had nightmares about the same thing Sirius was holding in his hands.

Grinning like a mad man Sirius started the chainsaw and started to trash James bed.

Soon enough grumbles where heard from the now collapsed bad and then,

"Aaaaaah!"

"And here I was, thinking it would be boring to wake him up" Sirius grinned as the white face of James Potter came to view.

"Moony if you don't shut up I'm gonna-"

"Yell like a girl and throw you teddy on me?"

Sitting outside on Hogwarts beautiful grounds, four boys where enjoying the hot chocolate the house elves had given them.

All four of them where covered in white snow form an earlier snowball fight and now three of them where rolling on the ground roaring with laugher.

"It's not funny! And Padfoot you're supposed to be my best friends, friends don't do things like that!" James whined as his friends had calmed down.

Smirking at his friend Sirius sat up and dusted some snow of his robes.

"Well as much I'd enjoy staying here to taunt you and you're ted-"

"Shut up! I can't help I'm afraid for the dark now can I?" Said James as a blush began to spread over his face.

"Of course you can't prongs" Remus said and patted the sullen boy on the back "but then again, isn't you too old for a teddy bear?"

At this, Sirius let out a bark like laugh and started to walk away,

"Don't stay up and wait for me!" he shouted over his shoulder as he entered the castle.

Whistling an old Beatles song Sirius went down a corridor only to see the most horrifying, disgusting and gross thing he would ever see in his whole life.

Bananas.

Letting out an scream of horror Sirius flung himself on the closest person to shield him from the scary sight, the only problem was that the person he right now hugged the life out was…well, Severus Snape.

Growling, the Slytherin pushed the boy away from his and gave him a glare that could make the braves hippogriff shake with fear.

Sirius on the other had didn't notice as he was still trying to use Snape as a shield.

"Black what the hell are you doing?" Severus hissed and turned around to glare at the Gryffindor once again.

Looking up to see who was talking to him Sirius was met by another horrifying sight, a greasy haired, hook nosed Slytherin with eye problems.

"What do you mean with 'what the hell I'm doing?'" Sirius said while he was trying not to stare at the other boys overgrown nose.

"I mean why the hell where you hugging me!" Snape spat, then backing away from Sirius so he couldn't hug him again.

"I was not hugging you, I was using you as a shield!" Sirius screamed as he was moving closer to Snape so he wouldn't see the disgusting things on the other side.

"A shield, for what exactly?" the Slytherin asked, eager to find out what the usually brave Gryffindor was so afraid of.

"From those!" Sirius sneered as he pointed a shaking finger at the yellow bananas lying on the cold stone floor.

Hearing those words the Slytherin burst out laughing so hard that tears sprung to his eyes

"Heh The mighty hah Gryffindor hahoha is afraid haheh of hahaha bananas!"

"Shut up Snivellus!" Sirius sneered as he fought the blush that threatened to spread over his face.

Still chucking the greasy haired boy swiftly turned away from the raging Gryffindor and run as fast as he could down the corridor, now laughing like an maniac.

Clenching his teeth Sirius closed his eyes and with a well-placed Incendio, the bananas soon turned to a pile of stinking ash.

Making a note to find out whom it was that placed the bananas in the corridor Sirius made his way to his final destination, the room of requirement.

Moving fast, Sirius reached the room of requirement without further problems and started to walk in front of the wall, concentrating on the girl of his dreams.

'Ok, lets see…blond…nah to common, red? Nope, brown…yeah, brown…ok…blue eyes…no…honey brown…yeah, it will match the hair…and she needs to be smart, and witty, and…ok that's enough…'

Grinning like a mad man, Sirius watched as a door replaced the stonewall.

Reaching out, Sirius grabbed the doorknob and went in, inside the room everything was of stone, the walls, floor and well, that was pretty much everything in the room.

'So, it didn't work…' Sirius thought, as he looked around, nope, no girl here.

Making his way over to the door again he was more then surprised as the door swung open and a girl, more beautiful then he had thought from the beginning entered.

Slamming the door so hard the whole room started to shake Sirius was stunned, not only was she an real beauty, she had an temper too!

As Sirius opened his mouth to compliment her, his second sense kicked in and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Bloody hell woman, you don't need to start an earthquake!"

* * *

"And that is all I know!" Sirius said looking the headmaster straight in his very annoying twinkling eyes. 

Unfortunately for Sirius, he hadn't paid attention to Hermione whose famous temper soon would start to show.

"You brought me back twenty years back in time only because you didn't have an date?" Hermione shrieked as she pointed her wand at Sirius throat, murder shining in her honey eyes.

"Well…ehe, you see," stuttered Sirius as his face slowly turned white; maybe James Idea wasn't so good after all.

"Miss Chader, I must ask you to put away you're wand" Sirius had never been so happy to hear the old candy obsessed mans voice before.

Sneering at Sirius Hermione lowered her wand and turned to the headmaster.

"Professor is there any way I can return to my time?" she asked the headmaster as she gave Sirius a stare that even Snape could have been proud of.

"I will put every professor on the case Miss Chader, but unfortunately, I can't give you any promises" the headmaster answered as he tried not to stare at the girl's horns.

"I understand" the girl said, her voice thick with feelings "but what will happen to me now?"

Smiling the head master flicked his wand and removed her red horns before he spoke again, "I will remove these two gentlemen's memories and then you will join the school as an exange student, all you're necessaries will of course be in the dorm of you're house, waiting for you after the sorting"

* * *

Sooo? Good, bad? RR folks! 

Heh, and vote! Don't forget to vote!

Anyway, I don't think I will have time to update on a wile, but I will do my best.

_Even if the voices are not real they have pretty good ideas…_


	4. Authors note

Authors note;

Hi, I just want to say that I'm putting this story on a hold, so. Sorry.

And another thing, I got an offer from one of you to beta my story but I'm having a little problem with finding you, so if you could email me on my hotmail, I would be very grateful.

Ok, so back to the point, I'm putting this story on a hold because I have writers block when it comes to this story and…well I'm to lazy…

BUT! I'm working on a one-shot that soon will be out….

Oh, and if anyone have an idea about this fic, anything really, you can mail me?

So now when that is finished, good-bye the loves of my life!


	5. Slytherin Secret service

Hi! So it's time for a new chapter!

And thanks a million time to my beta whom been helping me out with my grammar and made this story able to read!

Ok, enough talking and back to the story!

"_I'm only wearing black until thy make something darker…" - no idea who said it but she must have been pretty god damn smart!_

Last chapter

"I understand" the girl said, her voice thick with feelings "but what will happen to me now?"  
Smiling the head master flicked his wand and removed her red horns before he spoke again, "I will remove these two gentlemen's memories and then you will join the school as an exchange student, all you're necessaries will of course be in the dorm of you're house, waiting for you after the sorting"

* * *

As Hermione listened to all the excited voices from the great hall she felt her nerves tense up and once again she cursed the headmaster for making her do this; again.  
After Dumbledore had fixed the details of how Hermione was going to live in this new time; the headmaster had erased Sirius' and Remus' memories and sent them down with Hermione to the great hall, fooling them to believe that they had been called to the headmasters office to escort Hermione to her sorting.  
Once they had arrived to the main doors the two boys had left Hermione to wait until the headmaster had explained to the students who she was and why she was there, (everything was of course, was made up) and after that, she would be sorted once again.  
To soon for Hermione's liking, the loud voices died down and the doors opened, revealing a sea of curious faces and unfriendly glares from some of the more superficial girls.  
As the night had started to fall candles floated everywhere in the hall, illuminating the ghosts, the faces of the teachers who sat on the main table, and of course; the sorting hat.

As Hermione walked in the middle of the hall she noticed people putting their heads together to whisper and eying her.  
'So this is what Harry feels like…'she thought and tried hard to not break down and cry over her own misery.  
When she finally reached the three-footed stool the whispering died down.  
"Chader, Hero," The much younger Professor McGonagalls voice rang clear and Hermione sat down on the stool.  
Closing her eyes for a brief second, Hermione took a deep breath and put the hat on her brown hair, only a moment later a whispering voice could be heard in her head.  
_'Well, well well, if it isn't Miss Granger again, in wrong time I suppose?'_ The hat's voice asked; and Hermione could swear she had heard the stupid hat laugh.  
'Well, yes, isn't that oblivious?' she thought back as her annoyance grew, why couldn't this stupid hat be quicker?  
_'Do not forget that I can hear you thoughts Miss granger'_ the hat once again spoke and this time Hermione decided it would be best to not answer.  
_'Now let us see, I once put you in brave Gryffindor, but now your heart has changed, braveness is not you're strongest treat anymore, no...now you have the heart of a Slytherin'  
_'what? No, you cant put me in Slytherin!' Hermione could feel her palms getting sweaty and her eyes flickered to the Slytherin table. Nope, no place for her.  
_'And why not?'_  
'Because if you do, I'll steal and burn you'  
_'See, you are thinking like a Slytherin!'_  
'Shut up'  
_'Now there is no need to be rude, I am only trying to help you'_  
'If you put me in Slytherin I swear I will send termites on you'  
_'I do not think that is a good reason for me to not do my job'_  
'But you can't put me in Slytherin! I'm a muggleborn for crying out loud!'  
_'Ahh, yes you are, but they do not know that'_  
'You will not put me in Slytherin you stupid piece of leather!'  
_'Fine, if I cannot put you in Slytherin I'll just put you in...SLYTHERIN!'_  
The last part was shouted out and the Slytherin table exploded with cheers and whistles.  
Furious at the hat Hermione made her way over to the table where a lanky black haired girl was smiling at her and asked her to sit down.  
"You're a seventh year?" the girl asked as she offered her hand to Hermione.  
Frowning Hermione took the girls hand and said, "Of course I am! Do I look like a first year to you?"  
Laughing the black haired beauty started to pile up food on her plate, "Of course not, I just wanted to make sure that I would have company this year"  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.  
"Well you see, I'm the only Slytherin seventh year, I usually hang out with the seventh year boys or my sister but now I will have company," said the girl "Oh and by the way, my name is Bellatrix Black"

"And then he just walked away with chocolate pie all over his face!"  
Laughing the two girls fell on the floor as they tried to calm down enough to change into their panamas.  
It was around midnight and Hermione and Bella (A/n: I'm going to call her that from now) was up in their dorm, talking and unpacking Herman's things.  
First, Hermione had been suspicious and didn't talk to much with the other Slytherins but after a while she noticed that they weren't the gloomy, obnoxious bunch of brats she first thought them to be, and after that, she made friends with Bella who actually was pretty funny.  
Right now, Bella was telling Hermione stories from her time at Hogwarts and about the other students.  
"But you need to watch out for the marauders" She said, her face now dead serious.  
"The marauders?" Hermione asked, faking surprise, of course she knew who the marauders were but in this time she wasn't supposed to know that.  
"Yes, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black" Bellatrix spat as she went over to her own bed.  
"But what is wrong with them?" Asked Hermione as she changed to her pyjamas.  
"They are such losers Hero, all they do is hex people without a reason and think they own the school!"  
"And that's all?"  
"What do you mean with that's all? What else is there to tell? I mean I really loved my cousin, Sirius you know, before he joined Potter and Lupin but now" Bella let out a long sight and crept into her bed "Just forget it ok? Night."  
Staring at Bella's now closed eyes Hermione was shocked.  
Ever since she had came to the magical world she had thought that Bellatrix hated Sirius because he didn't act like a Black and didn't hate muggles; but now it seemed like she had thought wrong.  
Pulling the covers up to her chin, Mione frowned, this was gonna be harder then she had thought; not only was she going to be friends with Lucius Malfoy (he was Bella's friend and she said that she was going to introduce her to him at breakfast), now she also needed to make up a story about her family and she was apparently a pure blood.  
How she became a pure blood she didn't know. It was probably because she had told Bella that she could produce a patronus and it seemed that the whole Slytherin table thought that only pure bloods could do that; or, that the hat even put her in Slytherin.  
Stupid hat.  
Yawing, Hermione closed her eyes, all this thinking made her sleepy and tomorrow she needed to think out her revenge on that bloody thing called the sorting hat.

"Wake up you stupid cow!" the angry shout of Bellatrix Black was the first thing Mione saw, or rather heard the next morning as her covers were roughly pulled of her body.  
"Wha...what time is it?" Hermione jawed as she went over to her dresser and pulled out her outfit for the day.  
"Too bloody late for sleeping" Bella answer with a glare "I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes!"  
"Well, why didn't you just 'tickle my feet'?" Hermione said as she made her way over to the showers.  
"What do you mean with tickle you're feet?" Bella asked as she started to brush her long black hair.  
Ignoring Bella, Mione started to shower and then went over to the mirror to brush her teeth.  
Looking at her reflection Hermione groaned, If there was something she wasn't, it was a morning beauty.  
Her hair was now damp from the shower and stood out from strange angles, her eyelids were too heavy to really open therefore, she looked like a half dead zombie. Plus her morning breathe.  
Well, lets just say she didn't look or smell good.  
Sighing, Mione took up her wand from the floor where she had put it before she started to shower, and started to performed some spells to straighten her hair and then applied a little make up; not enough much to be slutty but not to little to not be noticed.  
After that, she went out to her dorm again and started to make her bed.  
"Nice figure"  
"Excuse me?" as Hermione whipped around she saw Bella watching her in the mirror.  
"Your body, seriously, you do have a great figure" Bella said as she put her black hair up in a ponytail.  
"Well, thanks I guess" Hermione said, now feeling a little uncomfortable.  
"No problem Mione, and no need to worry, I'm not gonna hit on you"  
Hermione's eyes widened at these words, she knew that Bella usually hung out with the boys but she didn't know she was a flyer for the other team.  
As if Bella had read Mione's thoughts she said, "Hero, it's not that I don't like boys its just, well women are more appealing to me then men."  
Looking at Bella's reflection in the mirror Mione could see that the girl was nervous about her reaction. In Hermione's real time it was not unusual to be bisexual, but here the people who weren't straight were often spit at and victims of many hard words.  
"I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me now and-"  
"Bella it's ok" Hermione stopped the rambling girl and smiled, after all, Ginny was currently dating Pansy Parkinson.  
"And you don't need to - what did you say?" Bella asked as she stared at Hermione.  
"I said, its ok, I really don't care" Hermione smiled, and before she knew it, the other girl had flung herself on her and was now hugging her.  
"Bella, I really do appreciate you're hugs but I would like to breath." Hermione said as she pushed the other girl away and started to dress for the day.  
"Oh, but I wasn't hugging because of what you said," Bellatrix said with a mischievous look in her eyes "I was only hugging you so that I could feel your body"  
Staring at the other girl Hermione was speechless; until she saw a nerve twitch in Bella's cheek and soon they were both on the floor laughing like maniacs.  
"Well, anyway, are you really going to wear those?" Bella asked Hermione after they had calmed down a bit, gesturing to Hermione's outfit.  
Confused, Mione looked down at her skirt and shirt, and then it hit her; the girls in this time didn't use the tightening and shortening spells on their school clothes as the girls in Hermione's time did.  
"Why are you asking?"  
"Well, they are a bit..."  
"Slutty?" Hermione said as she put on her black shoes.  
"Yeah, that's the word I was looking for" Bella answered as she once again turned to look at Hermione's reflection through the mirror.  
"Why, of course I am!" Mione smiled; she might be a goody-goody back in her own time but there was no way she was going to be one here.  
"But every one will think you're a slut!" the horrified face of Bellatrix was enough to send Hermione in to another fit of laugher and soon she was rolling on the floor again.  
"What's so bloody funny, don't you think of your reputation?" Bella yelled and Hermione stopped laughing right that second.  
"I'm sorry, but it's just that if you had called me a slut in my old school you would be set to St. Mungos," Hermione answered and thought of her friends faces when she told them that she wasn't a virgin.

_It had been at the train ride to the school when Harry had asked her what she had been doing during the summer break and being the person she was, Hermione hadn't been able to lie to her best friends.  
"Oh, you know, parties, raves on the beach. There is not so much to do now that Voldemort is gone, oh and I meet this gorgeous boy that I spent some time with and then we became really close and I decided to let him deflower me and-"  
The shocked face of Harry and the angry-going-to-murderous-mad expression on Ron's face had been enough for Hermione to know that she had said the wrong thing..._

"Hermione!"  
Bella's voice shouted and Hermione understood that she must have called her at least a dozen times before she got a reaction, "Merlin Mione, do you always zoom out like that?"  
Smiling, Hermione looked at the girl, "Why of course, how else would I be able to deal with your whining?"  
"Why you! I do not whine! Blacks don't whine or sulk!"  
Laughing, Hermione made her way down to the common room and then kept going till she reached the great hall.  
"Hope you're ready"  
"What do you mean?" Hermione turned her head slightly to look at Bellatrix who walked beside her.  
"I'm going to introduce you to Lucius not and do not - if its possible -insult him"  
"Bellatrix," Hermione said as they walked through the massive oak doors "why would I insult him?"  
"I just have this feeling that you won't like him," Bella answered slowly and then pasted a big smile on her face; they had reached Lucius.  
Slowly sinking down on the hard tree bench Hermione got a good look at Draco's future father.  
With long pale blonde, maybe with a trace of silver, sharp features and intense stormy gray eyes, Lucius Malfoy was more like one of those elves you read about in books like the Lord of the Rings then an ordinary school boy.  
"- And of course I let him win, I mean no one can really beat me-"  
Too bad you forgot his looks when you noticed his personality.  
"Ehm, yeah that's great Lucius, anyway this is Hero, the new Slytherin you know" once again Bella's voice cut through Hermione's musings and she looked up to see both Bellatrix and Lucius looking at her.  
"Well, well well, isn't she a pretty thing, Lucius Malfoy at your service."  
The blonde extended his hand and Hermione unwillingly shook it.  
"Hero Chader" Mione answered and quickly removed her hand from his to grab a jug of milk.  
"Pleasure to meet you Hero-"  
"Since when did we get on a first name basis?" Hermione snapped at him, why didn't he leave her alone to drink her coffee?  
Looking a little put out, Lucius fixed her with a piercing look and then frowned,  
"I suggest that you get used to it Hero because we're going to spend a lot of time together in class and private" Lucius said in a surprisingly cold voice and glanced at Bellatrix who was currently finding her eggs very amusing.  
"And I suggest you let me drink my coffee before I hex you so badly that Dumbledore himself would shake with fear" Hermione answered with the same cold voice and then smirked at the shocked face of Malfoy.  
Transforming the milk to steaming hot coffee, Hermione could not stop the smile forming on her face at the other occupants of the Slytherin tables' surprised gasps.  
"How did you do that?" Bella's voice asked as Hermione took her first sip of the wonderful black coffee.  
Grinning, Hermione remembered one of the Weasley twins favorite sayings, "That is for me to know and you to try find out"

"Welcome to Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today we're going to practice dueling two and two. So I'll pair you up, then lets get started shall we?" Professor Felin said and smiled, showing a nice set of sparkling white teeth.  
Hermione heard Bella sight beside her, earlier she had told Mione that Professor Felin always paired Gryffindors and Slytherins together in an attempt to unite the houses and it seemed like this class wasn't gonna be different.  
"James potter and...Marcus Legris" The professor's voice cut through Hermione's thoughts and she noticed that Bella and almost everyone had already been paired together.  
"And last, Lupin and Chader" the professors eyes locked with Hermione's and she saw for the first time how good looking he was.  
Long brown hair that reached his shoulders, lanky build but that fitted him and electric blue eyes.  
Blushing, Hermione made her way over to Lupin who was scowling at her.  
Frowning, Hermione looked around and saw that most of the Gryffindors were scowling at the Slytherins; while the Slytherins only smirked.  
'No wonder every Slytherin is angry 24/7 if everyone is always scowling at them,' she thought and glared at the sandy haired boy.  
"You know, if you ask nicely I might finish you of quickly" Lupin smirked as he whipped out his wand.  
Whipping out her own wand Hermione had to use all her self-control to stop herself from hexing him. Bella had warned her earlier that Remus was the third best dueler in the school, James being the first and Sirius second.  
"You know, if you pull your head out of your ass you might be able to perform a spell."  
Hermione smirked as the cocky expression on the werewolf's face fell and a look of annoyance replaced it.  
Hearing someone snickering behind her Hermione turned around to see the whole class had lowered their wands, and were watching herself and Remus.  
"Since I don't know how experienced you are at dueling, I thought we could test you with Lupin and then see if you need and easier partner." Professor Felin said and Hermione could see Remus smirk.  
Glaring at Lupin Hermione took ten steps back as Lupin did the same, while the professor started to count down.  
"Three"  
Hermione smirked at Remus and scanned her mind for a fitting hex  
"Two"  
Locking her eyes with Lupin's, Hermione grinned and said with a disgusting sweet voice, "I hope you know where the hospital wing is little boy"  
Almost laughing out loud when Remus glare improved ten times she cast a glance at the professor and was a bit surprised when she saw him watching her closely.  
"One!"  
"Diferendius!" Hermione shouted and before anyone had a chance to react or even see the spell coming, Remus was flung back into a wooden desk.  
Seeing the class shocked faces Hermione made a move to ace Lupin's wand but he was already back on his feet again.  
"Wagiumm!" the werewolf shouted and a red light shot out from his wand.  
"Regellut!" Hermione sneered as she blocked the spell easily, then cast another spell at the boy so that he was now tied to the floor with the same spell she had used on Ron.  
"Accio wand," she said, then turned to the professor and the rest of the class. They were all wearing the same expressions of shock and awe on their faces.  
"I do believe that I won professor" Hermione said as she glared at Felin. That would show him that she didn't need an easier partner!  
Snapping out of his shock the professor nodded and released Lupin from the floor with a spell. "Miss Chader, would you shine some light on the class and I about where you learned those hexes and how you became so experience in dueling?" He asked and gazed at her with his deep blue eyes.  
Blushing under his intense gaze, Hermione moved to sit down at her desk where Bella already sat and waiting for her.  
"I learned the spells and hexes from a friend," Hermione said and remembered her time at Grimmauld place number twelve, she had persuaded Moody to teach her every hex and curse he knew and after seeing her potential for the art, Moody had taken up teaching every thing he knew about dueling and wand less magic, "and my friends and I used to duel at my old school."  
Nodding his approval, the professor made his way over to his desk, "Well then, twenty points to Slytherin for that excellent demonstration and class dismissed. Everyone that is, except Miss Chader."  
Smiling at the other Slytherins who were congratulating her on their way out of the classroom, Hermione promised Bella that she would meet her in the common room later.  
When the last student had left the classroom Hermione walked up to the desk and looked at the professor.  
"I am impressed Miss Chader," the brown haired professor said and searched her eyes for any emotion "as you are much more advanced than any other student I have ever met, I'm offering to tutor you outside of the classroom."  
Blinking, Hermione could only look at the professor.  
'He wants to spend more time with me? No, he is just being a teacher...But his so cute. No! Stop thinking that!'  
"I...It would be great," she finally managed to stutter out and cringed inwardly. I'm not supposed to be nervous.  
Smiling, Professor Felin stood up and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
"Great, I will see you on...Thursday, at eight?"  
'He has a hand on my shoulder'  
"Yeah, ehm...great" Hermione said and gave him a hundred watt smile.  
"Good, and another thing" Professor Felin said as Hermione was at the door "You may call me Devon outside the classroom."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of this story….or this chapter...

Anyway, I don't think I will update soon, I'm currently having too much to work on in school (Yes! I do have a life outside ff!) so, sorry!

Ok, but seriously! Sirius or my new handsome professor? Vote!

…and please RR?


	6. The thief

**Hi, here's the fifth chapter, I hope the story makes sense, if it doesn't its probably because I wrote it one o clock in the morning…**

**Oh, and I know I have heard SSS before but I don't know in what story…sorry for borrowing the idea.**

_Last chapter._

Smiling, Professor Felin stood up and put a hand on Hermiones shoulder.  
"Great, I will see you on...Thursday, at eight?"  
'He has a hand on my shoulder'  
"Yeah, ehm...great" Hermione said and gave him a hundred watt smile.  
"Good, and another thing" Professor Felin said as Hermione was at the door "You may call me Devon outside the classroom."

* * *

'Merlin did that just happen?' Hermione was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts in the direction of the library, right now musing on the previous ten minutes. 

Earlier she had been offered to practice DADA with an extremely handsome professor who was eight or nine years older her senior, incredibly smart, asked her to call him _Devon_ outside the classroom and-

"That was quite an show you put up earlier Chader"

'Great, a pack of mice eaten prats, just what I need right now'

Stopping and turning around, Hermione saw three boys standing a few feet away from her, the marauders.

"It wouldn't have been such a show if I had an decent partner" Hermione sneered as the boys started to walk closer and moved one hand to her wand.

"Oh, there is no need for that" James said as he noticed her hand movement "we just want to talk a little"

Crossing her arms, Hermione leaned against the wall and looked at the three boys, what could they want right now?

"Oi! _Hero_, over here!"

Growling with frustration, Hermione once again turned and saw Lucius waving her over.

"Hold on!" she shouted back and gave the marauders an apologizing smile, then walked over to Lucius who followed her to the dungeons.

"What the hell was that?" Malfoy sneered as they walked down the murky stone stair that led to the mysterious corridors of Hogwarts dungeons.

"What was what?" Hermione asked as she did her best to sound innocent, that however wasn't working.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about, how can you even speak to those pathetic excuses of wizards?"

"Lucius calm down will you? I was only telling them to get lost ok?" Hermione lied as she found herself getting annoyed at the blond guy, why couldn't he just mind his own business?

Smirking at the embarrass face he made when she had told him that she only had told the marauders off, mione quickened her pace and hoped to loose Lucius on the way so she could think but the blonde was currently keeping up with her.

"So, what did Professor Felin want with you?" He asked.

Looking over at the blond again, Hermione suppressed all feelings that told her to hex him and end his miserably life right there and sighted, if Bella was different in this time, who was she to judge Lucius for his actions in the future?

"He offered to tutor me" she answered honestly and held Lucius gaze as she tried to figure out what he was thinking.

"He offered to tutor you?" Lucius repeated as he broke the gaze to look at the cold stonewall in front of them, the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Yes he did"

"Well…" Lucius said and smirked at Hermione "I'm pretty sure that will make the marauders steaming mad, so if I where you, I'd watch my back"

A little surprised at Lucius words Hermione smiled, then she nodded and turned to the wall.

"Malicious smiles" she said and the walls bricks slowly started to rearrange themselves, almost exactly as the entrance to diagon ally from the leaky cauldron, except this entrance revealed a stone room filled with students.

The Slytherin common room was not at all as Harry and Ron had described it, the walls was of stone but they where warm and not cold and water dropping, the so called stone floor was actually a soft green rug with silver serpents in the corners and the old and dusty furniture as Ron had said was of green exclusive leather and blank polished mahogany.

"Hero, Lucius over here!"

Bella's strong voice rang thru the common room as she waved them over to a circle of armchairs where two other Slytherins sat.

"Hero, may I introduce you to my sis Narcissa and my friend Severus Snape" Bellatrix said as Hermione and Lucius had each settled in an armchair.

Hiding her surprise as she heard the names, Hermione extended her hand to the blonde witch.

"Hero Chader"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hero, Bella's been telling us a great deal about your dueling skills"

Narcissa said and peered at Lucius who where talking to Snape.

"You know, if you don't want him to know that you're madly in love with him you better stop staring sis" a smirking Bellatrix Black told her sister who blushed, then Bellatrix turned to Hermione "She's been in love with him since forth year"

"I have not!" yelled Narcissa and stood up from the armchair she had been sitting in so fast it was knocked over.

"Right, first its denial, then its realizing and last its making the move" Hermione sniggered and Bella joined her.

"How come your on her side?" Narcissa asked and glared at the brow haired witch.

"Oh but please cissa, _everyone_ would choose Bella over you any day"

The three girls turned and saw Lucius smirking at Snapes comment.

"Oh yeah?" Narcissa sneered and if glares could kill, Snape would be dead and six feet under by now.

"Yeah!" Bella laughed and then took a quick look at the watch on the wall "Shit!"

"What?" Lucius asked and turned to the dark haired witch.

"It's time for SSS" the witch responded and immediately, the whole common room was cleared of students except the sixth and seventh years.

"What's the SSS?" Hermione whispered to Snape as everyone tried to find a place to sit.

"It's the Slytherin Secret Service, every week we give someone a quest that she or he needs to fulfill in a weeks time; if they don't we come up with a punishment" Snape whispered back as Lucius stood up to speak.

"Welcome to this weeks SSS meeting, today we have a new member with us and as an welcoming gift, she's gonna get this weeks quest," after this, Lucius made an pause to let everyone whisper and look at Hermione where she sat staring at Lucius with an shocked face, "her mission will be to…steal the Gryffindors Quiditch cup from last year!"  
'I'm so not doing that' Hermione thought as the Slytherins around her broke out in a violent cheer and started to smirk at her, 'there was no was she would be able to do that' was written all to clearly on their faces.

"If you have anything to say; do it now or never" Lucius said as he locked their gazes.

Opening her mouth to say that it was no way she would do it, Hermione felt a strong kick under the table and closed her mouth to prevent a scream.

"Well then, you have one week to fulfill the mission or ells…" Lucius said as he and the rest of the Slytherin left the common room, all except Hermione and Snape.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Hermione sneered at the greasy haired boy who had kicked her earlier.

"I saved your ass!" the Slytherin sneered back "if I hadn't done it they would have made you do something worse!"

"What? They can actually make you do things without you even agreeing to it?" Mione asked the boy in front of her.

"Of course we can!"

"Oh. Well then I guess I need to do a bit of planning" she sighted as she got up from the armchair, "and sorry for snapping at you"

'Oh My God, I'm apologizing to Snape, Harry and Ron is so gonna kill me'

"No problem Chader, and another thing," Snape said as Hermione reached the girls stairs, "will you bee my potion partner tomorrow?"

'Well _that_ was unexpected' Hermione thought as she stopped and stared at the Slytherin boy.

"I'm not making a move on you or so, it's just that if you are as good in potions as in defense I think we could easily get an O without even trying" Snape explained as he also begun to move up to his own stair.

"So your good at potions?" Hermione asked relived, as she faked a surprised expression.

"The best in Hogwarts"

"A little full of yourself ain't you?" Hermione shouted back down as she started to walk up the stairs, "but don't worry, I'm such an nice person so I will _help_ you with potions tomorrow"

'Great, just bloody great," Mione thought as she pulled the covers up to her chin 'Not only do I have to plan my revenge at that bloody hat, now I also have to steal a bloody house cup and then practice bloody defense with that bloody professor…. bloody hell!'

Sighting, she closed her eyes but as she drifted to sleep but her last thought brought a smile to her lips.

'Although I don't have anything against meeting that professor again'

---

"_What_ are you doing?"

"Lucius! What are you doing here? In the girls bathroom…with an make up bag…and an copy of witch weekly…?"

Hermione asked as she stared at the blond boy who right now was turning into an interesting shade of red.

It was almost time for charms but Hermione had decided to go to the bathroom before that class.

"Eh, well I was…eh…just…have you done the mission yet?" Lucius changed the subject as he stuffed the make up bag and the paper in his bag and pointed at the packet Hermione held in her hands.

"What mission?"

"Gryffindors house cup?" Lucius said as he walked up to mione, "Is that it?"

"No!" mione shouted as Lucius made a move to take the package from her, "It's…an…gift! An gift to Severus!"

"You're giving Snape an gift?" Lucius voice was thick with laugher and Hermione felt herself getting more and more nervous every minute.

"Eh, yeah, you see…I wanted to thank him for getting us an O at potions today" She lied as she quickly made an move to put the package in her book bag, only she was stopped by Lucius hand as he grabbed the packaged from her and ripped it open.

"I don't believe a word of what you are saying Hero, why would you give Severus an – Holy shit!"

Hermione watched in horror as Lucius held the open package in his hands and waited for his reaction, it had taken her five hours to plan everything and now when she finally had made it she didn't want everything to be for nothing because of an stupid ferret father.

"You…you stole the bloody sorting hat?" The blonde yelled and looked at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Ehm…yes?" Mione said and took a few steps back in case he decided to be violent or something like that.

"What…why…it's…it's bloody brilliant!" Lucius shouted and started to exam the hat closer as he mumbled to him self.

"What? Aren't you mad at me?" Hermione asked, why wasn't he mad? She had stolen the bloody sorting hat for merlins sake!

"Mad? Why would I bee mad? Do you have any idea what panic it will be now that this hat is gone? Not even the marauders have been able to do something like this before!" The blond boy was now bouncing on the floor with an expression of a kid at Christmas.

"Lucius, you won't tell anyone of this now will you?" Hermione asked as she took the hat from him and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from jumping up and down.

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, I'll tell everyone that you wear make up and read girl magazines"

The Slytherin boy gasped and stared at her with a horrified expression, "you wouldn't!"

"I'm a Slytherin ain't I?" mione smirked and leaded against a sink.

"But…I'm…Fine! I wont tell anyone"

"Good" Hermione said and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, I'll follow you to dinner" Lucius said and together they started to walk thru the now dessert corridors, "One question though"

"Yeah?" mione asked, he and Lucius had just been discussing House elves rights

"What are you gonna do with the hat?"

"I'm gonna burn it!" Hermione said with a gleam in her eye that you usually only saw when she was arguing with Ron, total determination.

"You can't burn it!" Lucius exclaimed as he grabbed Hermiones upper arm to stop her from moving.

"Why not?" Hermione asked with an annoyed frown, this was her master plan; he had no right to tell her what to do!

"Because if you do, how the hell are we gonna get thru the sorting every year?" the blond asked as he fiddled with the black silk band that was holding his hair in a ponytail.

'His to bloody smart for his own good' Hermione thought and it wasn't until she saw Lucius smirk she understood she had said it out loud.

"Why thank you hero" the blond smiled as they started to walk again.

"Shut up albino," Hermione sneered, now she had to come up with something ells to do to that bloody hat "and I don't know what to do now when you just ruined my master plan!"

"What master plan?" Lucius chucked as they made their way to the great hall.

---

The next day where one of the most boring days in Hogwarts history, the only that had been slightly interesting was that the headmaster made an announcement at breakfast about the stolen sorting hat, telling everyone who knew something to speak up.

The rest of the day where as boring as it could bee, except that Hermione had her first Ancient runes lesson.

The professor, Mr. Gargell, where worse then Lockheart, he had been standing in front of the mirror the whole class, fixing his hair and giving himself compliments and flirty smiles.

It had taken Hermione all her will power not to shout at him or jinx his face to get stuck on the mirror.

Right now, Hermione was on her way to lunch with Lucius.

"I can't believe that incompetent fool!" Hermione growled as she and Lucius walked thru the great doors, both complaining about Mr. Gargell.

Looking over at the other side of the hall Mione saw the marauders sitting at the Gryffindor table, maybe she should talk to them now?

Earlier she had been "dragged" away by Lucius but she had been wondering what their reason to want to talk to her was.

"Well what can you expect, every teacher at this place is- hey where're you going?" Lucius shouted as mione made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"I'll talk to you later!" She shouted back and sat down in front of an red haired girl who was currently talking to James, the girl however, stopped talking as fast she noticed Hermione.

Ignoring the redhead Hermione started to pill up food on her plate and was about to dig in when she noticed that her fork was gone, looking around for it she saw that every student in the whole hall was ether eating with an spoon or an knife, and up at the heads table, every teacher looked really annoyed except Dumbledore who where only smiling.

"Don't bother looking for an fork, James and Sirius stole every one in the whole hall" Remus, who was sitting at her left side said as he exange her plate with food for an bowl with soup and gave her an spoon with an lopsided grin.

"They stole every fork in the whole hall?" Hermione echoed as she turned to stair at the two grinning marauders.

"In the whole castle" James corrected.

Perplexed, mione could only nod and eat her soup while the three boys where staring at her, then after an while she got to annoyed and looked up from her tomato soup, "what?"

The three boys jumped as she snapped at them and Hermione smirked at the redhead who was right now glaring at her.

"Ehm, well" James stuttered as he was trying to find the right words without to sound rude.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius; tact was never really one of his strong sides.

"Oh I was-"

"Why the hell are you even talking to that Slytherin?" The girl next to James finally snapped and four heads turned to look at her.

"Why wouldn't they?" mione smirked at the girl, who knew it was so funny to make her mad?

"Because you're an muggle hating pureblood snob, that's why!" the girl screeched and slammed her fist on the table so the plates jumped.

"And how do you know that? You don't even know me" Hermione sneered and all her amused thought disappeared in a moment, how dare that girl accuse her for hating muggles when her own parents where dentists!

"Because you're all the same, and you can't really say that you're so different when you hang out with Malfoy and Snape"

"Oh, so now you're judging me for my friends? Has it ever occurred you that I actually have an own brain and that I use it? And how dare you tell me that I'm an pureblood snob when my best friend are an half-blood!" Hermiones voice was now lower then a whisper but the words were coming out as a threatening hiss.

The girl in front of her and the three marauders where all staring at her and then the redhead opened her mouth, "I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't know…I-"

"Well I don't want a bloody apologise I want an answer!" Hermione sneered, "Did you know all those thing before, or where you just judging me for the house I was in?"

"I…I didn't know those things…" the girl said as she avoided Hermiones despiteful gaze.

"Well why don't you find out the fact before you open your mouth then, and I really can't believe that you complain about purebloods discriminating muggleborns when you do the same thing, except you discriminate purebloods" Hermione said and then turned back to the three boys, "anyway, I came here to ask you what you wanted to speak with me about earlier"

"Before you let Malfoy drag you away?" Sirius sneered as he mentioned the blonde Slytherin.

"I didn't let him _drag_ me away, I went with him to prevent you form start fighting" Hermiones eyes started to burn at his spite full words.

"Oh yes! Of course you did it all for us" Sirius smirked as he saw that the girl in front of him started to fuming.

"Yes I did you stupid git and if you don't see it your stupider then I thought!"

"Oh but please! It's so oblivious that you're only one of his toys!"

"What?"

Hermione felt all her rage slowly slip away from her at his words, she had just explained that she was nothing like the other pureblood girls and still Sirius says things like that.

Putting her spoon down at the table, mione got up and without a glance back, she walked straight out the doors of the great hall of Hogwarts.

Hurrying down the corridors, Hermione didn't notice the running footsteps that were following her until a hand grabbed her in front of the library doors.

Spinning around Hermione had her wand out in a second and pointed to straight at her attackers throat.

"Wait! I'm Remus, I come in friendly terms!" her attacker shouted and Hermione looked up to see the werewolf's face shocked face starting to break in to a grin.

"What are you here Lupin, shouldn't you be with your friends?" Hermione asked as she sat down in a shaded corner of the library's charm section.

"Hey, I'm sorry that Sirius is an ass but do you need to be rude to me because of that?" Remus asked and smiled insecure.

Considering the things that the sandy haired boy had said, Hermiones sneer slowly melted into a gentle smile and Remus relaxed.

"No, you're right, I'm sorry for snapping at you" She said and leaned back in her chair.

Gasping with faked surprise, Remus grinned and said, "What is it I hear? An Slytherin apologizing?"

Play scowling at the boy, Hermione smacked him lightly on the arm, then asked why he had followed her.

"Well, I just came to talk to you and apology for Sirius behavior"

"Sirius actions has nothing to do with you" Hermione said as she opened a charms book.

Sighting the werewolf also opened a book and together, they started to work with their homework, "I know that, but I didn't only follow you because of that, I said I also wanted to talk with you"

"Well what did you want to talk with me about?"

"I don't know really, anything," Remus said shrugging "you seem to be able to hold an intelligent conversation"

---

Hermione and Remus spent three hours working on their Defense and Charms homework, speaking and laughing together but when the clock struck eleven, they decided to split up and head back to their own common rooms.

"I'll talk to you later then?" Remus asked Hermione as they stood outside the library.

"Of course" Hermione answered and waved goodbye to the boy and started to walk away, only when she heard Remus footsteps fade away she turned around and followed him.

Stopping behind a statue she whispered a hearing charm and that way, she found out the Gryffindor password as Remus opened the Gryffindor portrait.

Grinning, Hermione sat down on the stone floor behind the statue and opened Hogwarts; a history as she waited for the clock to turn two.

While she waited Hermione took time to plan what she was going to do with the sorting hat and when the clock turned two she had the perfect plan.

Burn it.

Biting her lip so she wouldn't let out an evil crackle, Hermione got up and walked up to the fat lady.

"Hello" She said as the pink clad woman turned to her.

"Hello dear" the fat lady smiled, "password?"

"Microwave" Hermione said and grinned as the portrait opened.

Entering the Gryffindor common room it didn't take Hermione a long time to spot the house cup, the thing that got her attention how ever was how little the room had changed thru the years.

The couch was still in front of the fire and the round table front of the window was still filled with old books and spare parchment, everything was actually exactly the same except every time Hermione had been in the common room it had been filled with people and now however, it was completely empty because everyone was in bed.

An owl outside the window hooted and snapped Hermione out of her musings.

Fixing her eyes on the cup, Hermione turned to her task.

Walking up to the shelf where the cup stood, Hermione slowly lifted it down and shrunk it with a spell, after that she run straight out of the room and hurried down the corridors.

Stuffing the shrunken cup in her pocket, Hermione didn't see where she was going and when she rounded a corner she ran smack in to someone.

Letting out a gasp of surprise, Hermione closed her eyes and expected herself to hit the stone floor any second when two strong muscular arms encircled her waist.

"You know for being an Slytherin you sure don't know how to sneak around professors and prefects" an male voice said and Hermione opened her eyes to look in to an pair of stormy blue eyes who was staring at her with an twinkle that remembered her of Dumbledore on valentine.

"Professor Felin!" Hermione gasped and blushed under his piercing gaze, "what are you doing here?"

Chucking at her, Felin took her hand and started to lead her to his office, "I was about to ask you the same thing Miss Chader, but I think it would be better if we talked about it over an nice cup of tea"

* * *

Dam-dam-dam-daaam. So that's it, no more writing or scribbling on this chapter! YES!

Ehe, Sooo, how about reviewing now? You know, you only have to write a few words, or even letters! I can go for some letters! They are almost like cookies.!


	7. Hogsmeade

And here's the seventh chapter!  
I'm on a "holiday" right now, and I have no idea when I'll get back so it'll be a while until I'll update.

Anyway, I want to thank my new beta 1000 times for helping me with this chapter!

**Last chapter. **

"Professor

Felin!" Hermione gasped and blushed under his piercing gaze, "what are you doing here?"

Chuckling at her, Felin took her hand and started to lead her to his office, "I was about to ask you the same thing Miss Chader, but I think it would be better if we talked about it over an nice cup of tea"

* * *

Nodding at him, Hermione followed the Professor to his office and accepted the steaming cup from him when she had settled in an armchair.

"So, why exactly where you running down the corridors like the grim was chasing after you?" Devon asked as he sat down in front of her and smutted (do you mean sipped) on his own tea.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer him when a memory of her divination class in her third year entered her mind and she scowled as she remembered professor Trelawney saw the Grim in Harry's teacup.

"A knut for your thoughts?" Professor

Felin asked; he must have seen her scowl.

"Oh, I was just remembering one thing that happened at my divination class in third year" Hermione answered and sipped on her tea.

"I didn't know you where taking divination"

Felin said and smiled at her.

Once again, Hermione blushed and looked down at her cup, "I don't anymore, I walked out of that class" she answered and felt her cheeks grow even warmer as she heard the Professor laugh.

"You walked out? That can't be possibly be true, from what I have heard you are already every Teachers pet and top of all your classes!"

Grinning, Hermione locked her gaze with Devon's and smiled.

"Every teacher?"

Now it was Devon's turn to blush and he turned away to get some more tea, but Hermione could swear she saw him smile.

"Now don't be like that Hero, tell me instead how you came to walk out of your divination class", he said as he settled in his armchair with an new cup of tea.

Hermione explained to him and then she told him about the Professor and about her friends. He in turn, told her about his life before he started to work at Hogwarts.

Later, or rather six am the next day, Hermione and Devon found they had laughed and talked the night away, finding a new friend in each other in the process.

Yawning, Devon looked at his wristwatch and let out a gasp of surprise, "Bloody hell, it's almost time for breakfast!" he exclaimed but then noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep in her armchair. Her face was now relaxed and peaceful, she looked like an angel.

Smiling softly at the girl, Devon carefully scooped her up in his arms and with a flick of his wand, levitated his invisibility cloak over them.

Kissing Hermione on her forehead, he moved a lock of her honey brown hair from her face and started to carry her down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was, praying that he wouldn't meet any students.

Devon reached the common room safely, luckily not running in to any students.

Gently laying Hermione down on her bed, Devon thanked the Gods that all the seventh year girls were down at breakfast.

If he had seen anyone, it would have been difficult to explain what he was doing in the seventh year dorms, at six in the morning with a sleeping Hero in his arms.)

Smiling at the memory of the evening, Devon made his way to breakfast, deciding to tell the other Professors that Hero wouldn't be able to make their classes, because he had made her stay up all night doing detention.

---

The next day, Bella finally decided to wake Hermione up from her sleep and told her that they were going to Hogsmeade.

"Do we have to?" Hermione whined for the fifty-fifth time as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Not only did that bloody witch wake her up too bloody early, now she made her go to that bloody village!

The only thing that had come out of the early wake-up call had been that Hermione finally had figured out what to do with the sorting hat.

She would transfigure it to an ordinary hat and then let Goyle wear it. After all what could be worse for an intelligent hat, than having to listen to a brain dead idiot, whose only thoughts were about food?

"Yes we do." Bella replied, "Don't you realise that this is the most important event of our whole year we are going shopping for?"

Puzzled, Hermione turned to the black haired witch as she fastened her winter cloak over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

The shock was apparently too much for Bella because she stopped in the middle of the common room to stare at her.

"You…you don't know?" Bellatrix stuttered as she glared at a fifth year that had been shouting to her that she blocked the exit.

"Know what? Bella you're not making any sense!" Hermione answered as she and Bellatrix moved out from the Slytherin common room and up the stairs to the entrance hall.

"The ball Hero! The Ball!" Bella nearly shouted as she waved her hands around in tiny circles as to demonstrate.

"What ball?"

Then it hit her. The ball! It was the reason she had been brought here in the first place!

Ooh, when she got her hands on that Sirius black she would make him whish he was castr-

"Hero!"

"Who…what?" Hermione was brought from her revenge plotting by Bella, shaking her shoulders.

"You just zoomed out or something on me!" Bellatrix said to the brown haired girl as she shot her a worried look, "you have been doing that a lot recently; maybe you should go and see the nurse?"

"Oh no, I don't think that will be necessary. Sorry for scaring you" Hermione said linking her arm with Bellatrix.

Smiling at each other, the two girls made their way over to Hogsmeade, galleons and more galleons were happily clinking in Hermiones pocket. It was a good thing Dumbledore had thought about everything!

---

"I still can't believe it!" Sirius black laughed as the Marauders made their way out from Zonkos, "Did you see Evans face when Chader gave her a piece of her mind? Priceless!"

"Yeah, and her stuttered apology, I didn't think Lily Evans could get ashamed!" Remus smiled and patted James on the back, "but I guess Jamie here loves her anyway"

"Shut up won't you?" James growled as a blush started to spread over his face.

"I think we should talk about something more important guys" Peter spoke up as the boys made their way over the snow-covered street, pushing by a bunch of Christmas carol elves.

"More important? What's more important then discussing the mighty Queen of the Librarys' downfall?" Sirius asked.

"Well how about our house cup? It was stolen yesterday!"

"Oh, that…I can't believe Lily really thought it was us who had done it!" said James when they entered the Three Broomsticks.

Sirius stopped at the bar to flirt with Rosmerta, and order them Butterbeers.

"Well it's not that strange, after all, it is usually one of us who does things like that" Remus said as he and the two other boys took their seats at a table in the back.

"Well maybe, but if it wasn't one of us, who did it?"

"How about a Slytherin?" Sirius asked, half shouted, as he made his way over to their table, making a big show of balancing the butterbeer.

"Nah, they are not smart enough" James replied, then, "or maybe some of them, Bellatrix and Lucius are intelligent, but not stupid enough to try anything like that, and they don't know where the Gryffindor common room is."

"Hero is defiantly smart enough" Remus broke in, "and if we are judging from her duelling skills, I think she easily could break into our common room"

"How can you be so OK with her?" Sirius asked and turned to look at the werewolf.

"She's nice, and smart," Remus said, shrugging his shoulder as if it was one of the most normal things in the world "I also think it's nice to know that not every Slytherin hates muggles and plans to become a dark, evil bastard"

"But we can't trust her!" Peter exclaimed as he made a wide gesture with his hand, hitting James bottle and spilling everything on Sirius shirt.

"Peter!" the said wizard shouted, as he desperately tried to wipe the butterbeer off, only resulting in spilling another butterbeer on Sirius.

"Sorry Sirius!" the boy squealed, while James and Remus were ducking their heads, trying to stifle their laughter.

Then, when the boys had finally calmed down, they heard another couple of voices laughing behind the Christmas tree. One of the voices was imitating Peter, crying in an overly girlish fashion and high-pitched voice, "Sorry Sirius!"

Frustrated and angry, Sirius shoved the tree aside to yell at whoever it was.

---

"What about this one?" Bellatrix asked as she held up a dark blue satin dress, posing in front of the mirror in 'Gazelles robes for every moment and minute'.

"Oh! It's perfect for you honey, the colour matches your skin perfectly!" the sales witch gushed, smiling at the two witches.

Bellatrix, however, completely ignored the blonde witch and turned to Hermione who already had brought her dress for the ball.

"What do you think Hero?"

"I think," Hermione begun as she scanned the girl in front of her, whatever Bellatrix thought, the sales witch knew what she was doing. The deep colour of the dress really showed of Bella's good points and her skin seemed to glow lightly, "It's perfect for you"

"Really, you think so?"

"Yes, I promise"

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Bellatrix left the store with two bags, containing their new dresses.

"So, where should we go now?" Bella questioned as they strolled down the street.

"I don't know, haven't we already bought everything we need?" Hermione asked as the two girls stopped to listen to the singing elves.

"Well, you could always come and drink a Butterbeer with the two of us" a voice drawled behind them, making both of the girls spin around.

A few meters away from them stood Lucius, holding a few paper bags in his hands, with an irritated expression on his handsome face.

In front of them, the voice, that now could be identified as Severus Snape patiently waited for the girls' response.

"Isn't it impolite to listen to other peoples conversations?" Bella asked, "You really should know better."

"It wasn't my fault, I mealy came over here to ask you if you wanted to join us, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation" Snape answered smoothly, as he linked arm with the two girls and started to walk over to Lucius.

Entering the Three Broomsticks, Bella went over to the bar to order while Lucius, Snape and Hermione went to find a table.

Moving to the back, Lucius waved them over and they all sat down to wait for Bella.

Just as Snape opened his mouth, they heard a voice from the table behind the large Christmas tree, obliviously the persons behind the tree didn't know they where there.

"More important? What's more important then discussing the mighty Queen of the Librarys' downfall?"


End file.
